God Of Speed
by Cra5hoveride2
Summary: What if Rick grimes didn't wake up in the hospital that started it all, instead Barry Allen? Will he become a shining light of hope in a world filled with the undead or will he become something that is beyond human willing to do whatever it takes.
1. A New World

_The world will become a zombie-apocalypse as the rest of humanity fights for survival but not alone one man will be considered a god among them that man's name is Barry Allen._

Barry groggily began to wake up and rubbed his eye. He looked around to realize he was in a hospital bed 'what happened' he thought but then flashes of being in a CSI lab, struck by lightning and hit with unknown chemicals.

Barry remembered he was struck by lightning, it must have put him in a coma but for how long? He thought.

Barry looked around the room to see advanced medical machinery around him and VI to feed him fluids while he was out. He also saw a letter from Iris 'Dear Barry it's been weeks since you were put into that coma. I don't know how long until you wake up but I just want you to know I am happy. I made a new Boyfriend-.

Barry stopped reading the letter the moment he saw boyfriend Boyfriend!? Barry thought in surprise and confusion. ``how long was I out for'? Barry questioned.

He also felt heartache knowing Iris had found somebody before Barry could tell her how he really felt. "Great, just great you were just too slow like always Barry." Barry muttered.

Barry always had bad luck when came to getting to work on time, he was always so slow especially with running. He had terrible footwork he's pretty sure if he tried dancing he would slip a lot and he means a lot.

Despite Barry reluctance to continue reading the card his curiosity for it won out. I made a new Boyfriend Eddie Thawne. I didn't really have any feelings for him until he took the double shift so dad could come visit you. He invited me to coffee I figured I owed him for what he did for dad and after that I realized I had feelings for him. I just wanted you to know I'm happy I hope you wake up soon and get better. Sincerely Iris West.

Barry felt tears slid on his face as he read the note. He wiped them from his face 'C'mon now Barry it is not the time or place to cry' he thought. He pulled the VI from his nose and he got up from his hospital bed. When he got up from his bed he expected to feel tired and weak only he didn't feel tired at all or weak he felt great, fantastic even. His body felt like it was brimming with new energy and his nerves were on fire like he could run thousands of miles.

Barry stretched his arms and legs then took out the IV in his vein. Barry noticed flowers but that's not what caught his eye, what caught his eye was that they were dead for awhile. ``how odd' he thought if he was patient in here wouldn't they would have sent someone to water the flowers occasionally. Not only that the clock was dead as well not just the flowers. ``how long was I asleep.' Barry questioned.

Barry realized he wasn't going to get any answers by just standing here "Nurse help." He yelled. He didn't really need any help he just wanted out of this hospital to let Joe and Iris to know he's ok.

Barry tried calling again when he didn't get answers he began looking for one but felt thirsty the IV must have just ran out a few hours ago. He decided to use the hospital bathroom he turned on the water to get a drink then wash his face. He was bewildered when he looked at himself in the mirror he had facial hair. He rubbed his hand under his chin to feel it 'you went and grown yourself goatee.' Barry thought.

Barry usually prefered to always shave off all of his facial hair it wasn't he didn't like it. It simply made him feel uncomfortable and it wasn't him. Although if he's grown all of this facial hair while he was in a coma he would have to guess he's been in one for a few weeks, maybe a month. If he wasn't wearing a hospital gown he wouldn't have noticed he's grown abs. 'How' he wondered.

He touched them to make sure they were real and not just an optical illusion, the lightning he realized but how could lightning give him abs? It was the only logical explanation though before Barry was struck by lightning he was rather slim. He didn't really work out all that much or not at all but he always made sure to keep himself at a healthy weight range.

He flexed his arms and saw that not only he had abs but he also had muscles and he was now sporting a mean physique. He wasn't overly muscular but he was rather lean and flexible kinda like a runner. Barry snorted. "Yeah right me a runner." he muttered sarcastically. Barry wasn't a fast person or much of runner, sometimes he thought he had a condition the opposite of restless leg syndrome that caused him to be constantly in the slow lane.

Barry opened the door to the hallway there was a stretcher blocking his way. He moved it aside and was shocked to say the least at what he saw. It was a complete mess some of the lights were broken, others were flickering on and off, the reception desk was a mess with folders and binders everywhere.

Barry began to walk down one end of the hallway and about to open the double doors that was until he saw a corpse behind the double doors on the other end of the hallway. It took all of Barry's self control not to vomit yeah I am definitely not going that way. What happened here? He wondered.

Barry opted to walk down the other hallway to find a bullet holes and blood but that's not what send shivers down his spine it was door that said: DEAD INSIDE, DON'T OPEN. He heard groans and growls fingers trying to open the door. Barry didn't know who or what they were but he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Barry found the elevators he just about sighed in relief until he pressed the buttons only to realize the elevators were out. "Great" Barry grumbled. He noticed a wheelchair with matches on them and went to pick them up these could be useful.

"Ok Barry if the elevators don't work lets try the stairs." Barry said, to himself. "Great now I am talking to myself the first stage of insanity." He said realizing he was talking to himself.

He found the door to the stairs and opened it to find only darkness it was pitch black 'knew these would come in handy', he thought. He grabbed the box of matches took one out to light his way through the steps.

Barry found a door that said exit as he went outside he saw bodies there had to be hundreds. He slowly walked to one of the sheets got on one knee and slowly removed he was disgusted at the sight "eww gross" Barry muttered in disgust as he saw the woman's horribly disfigured face. Barry sighed "whoever you were I hope you peace in death."

Barry got back on his feet and saw that the hospital he was in is called Harrison Memorial that made him realize he wasn't in Central City anymore. Harrison Memorial hospital? What is he doing here? Why was he moved?

Those questions need to be answered later; right now I need to figure out where I am and find Joe and Iris? Barry gaze turns towards a helicopter on a hill he began walking right up to it and found humvees and military barracks. Barry looked inside the helicopter that there was no one inside except blood. He looked around to find a pair binoculars, a water canteen, and a beretta m9 with a holster that he took he slugged the holster over his shoulder.

Barry don't know much about guns other than the basics of how to shoot one and to reload. He remembered when Joe first showed him how to shoot a gun despite his great reclucentce. Joe told him if I am going to be a CSI I need to learn how to defend myself. I better be safe than sorry hopefully I won't need it.

Barry used the binoculars to look around the area he didn't find much other than a neighborhood, forest, and police station.

Barry heard something shifting or well crawling he looked in surprise and bewilderment as he saw a rotten corpse alive crawling in the grass towards him or well at least trying to.

Barry only had one thought through his what the hell is going on? There was fortunately a mode of transportation now a bike. Barry took caution to avoid the dead woman or at least he thinks a woman.

Barry picked it up and began to petal to the neighborhood it was rather quiet all of the houses he saw looked abandoned or ransacked. He stopped at one of the houses went up to the door and knocked to see if anyone was there he knocked again. The door creaked open "Hello is anyone home?" Barry called out. Barry searched the house from top to bottom from bathroom, front room, kitchen, and all of the upstairs bedroom.

Barry went outside and used his binoculars to find someone, anyone. He didn't find anyone 'am I the last person on earth' Barry thought. Barry slapped himself to see if it was dream it wasn't. He began to cry "Joe, Iris, dad" He cried tears dripping down his face. He saw someone walking down the street he began to feel hope wiping the tears from his face Barry decided to call out to the man.

When suddenly *Blam!* Barry just saw someone shoot him in the head. Time seem to slow down he only began to notice someone behind him about to hit him with a shovel a kid no older than 12. Barry began realizing time was actually slowing down he held his arms up to block the shovel.

Duane was surprised when he saw the walker block the shovel with his hands or at least he thought it was a walker until it blocked his attack with a *THUD!*

"Whoa easy there little guy there's no need to attack." Barry said softly trying to prevent the kid from attacking him again.

"S-Sorry M-Mr I thought you were dead." the boy stuttered.

"Nice reflexes and what's wrong with Duane you know they can't talk." The man scolded.

"Sorry dad he wasn't moving I just thought." The boy explained.

Barry realize they must be father and son but he quickly remembered the father shot someone.

"What is wrong with you!" Barry yelled. Getting up from the porch "You shot that man in cold blood." Sure he might have looked unwell but he needed help not to be euthanized.

The father scoffed "Hate to break it to you son but that thing wasn't a man." Where has this man been the last month the dead are coming back to life and eating people. How could he not know what is going on unless he's been living under a rock. "Where have been living this past month?" the father questioned.

Month, maybe that is how long I have been asleep since this started. "I just woke up from the hospital, so I'm not exactly up to date with the news right now." Barry answered because he might not have the full story of what happened since then a lot can change in one month.

The father raised an eyebrow "Look young man we can ask 20 questions later but lets do it inside but first I am going to need you to hand over that sidearm." the father said gesturing to my sidearm. He has questions of his own but right now he'd rather do it without any Walkers.

Barry raised an eyebrow "Look I get you don't trust me but if I was going to hurt you and your boy wouldn't have done it already after he tried to hit me in the back of the head with a shovel."

Morgan admitted this kid had a good point if he meant any harm he would have done it already.

"It's just a precaution to protect my son you gotta understand that," Morgan said. He didn't think the kid mean any harm to him but still people are dangerous, he can't just willingfully trust a stranger.

Barry sighed frustratedly he was right he didn't know who he if he was in this man position right now he would do the exact same. "Ok fine" Barry decided. Grabbing gun from his holster to hand it over to Morgan

…

After Barry learned the father and son's name were Morgan and Duaneson name were Morgan and Duane, and explained what has been happening. Barry blinked he was shocked to say the least the dead coming back to life. For years he has been searching for the impossible to help prove his dad's innocence but right now he really starting to wish he never found it.

"So wait let me get this straight the dead have been coming back to life and eating other people" Barry asked pacing around the room.

Morgan nodded sitting down in a chair. sitting in his chair by. "Yes, now I get that it is a lot to take in." Morgan said.

"Oh, yeah definitely is, it is all just so serial" Barry said running his hands through his hair.

Morgan smiled sympathetically "I can imagine, you wish all of this craziness is just a dream that you want to wake from but it is very real."

"Yeah I do, but all of the sensations around me tell me otherwise that this is real." Barry exclaimed.

"Now how did a kid like end up in a hospital?" Morgan asked

"I'm 25" Barry deadpanned.

Morgan smirked "Doesn't matter to me you still look like a kid even with that goatee that you've grown."

Barry sighed. "I ended up in the hospital because I was struck by lightning."

Morgan raised an eyebrow "Struck by lightning I don't think I've heard that one before."

"Why you a doctor or something" Barry asked.

Morgan chuckled "No, I am an engineer in construction but I do have some medical experience" Morgan paused "and you."

"I was a CSI working in the crime lab, helping the police anyway I can, to protect the innocent" Barry answered.

"Innocent? I thought it was all about catching the bad guys." Morgan asked curious.

"No, I Became one to stop bad guys from hurting anyone else" Barry answered.

"Kid, you are a dying breed," Morgan said.

Barry grinned "Whatever you say old timer."

Morgan laughed "Old timer huh so that's how it's going to be."

"Can you tell me exactly where I am? Last I checked I lived in Central City and the hospital I was in was one in Central City". Barry asked.

"Central City? Wasn't that the place a particle accelerator exploded." Morgan questioned.

"Yeah, it is" Barry said.

"Well, to answer your question your in Georgia right now." Morgan said.

Georgia that's not too far from Central City Barry realized. Barry just began to noticed Duane walked in. "Hey there little dude name's Barry your dad just introduced himself to me and explained all that is going on." Barry said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Mr.-"

"Barry" He corrected.

"Barry I-I know I already said this but I just wanted to apologize for hitting you in the back of the head" Duane said.

"You didn't hit me kid besides I'm not hurt no harm, no foul." Barry smiled. Duane smiled slightly.

"Duane from now on I want you to be more careful, your lucky Barry here had such quick reflexes or else you could have killed him." Morgan warned.

"I'm sorry da-"

Morgan raised his hand "Don't, you already apologized I just want you to be more careful understood"

Duane nodded.

Morgan smiled "Good now why don't you go read some of your comics while I freshen up dinner."

Duane went to his room.

"Here" Morgan said handing Barry his pistol back. "Just so you know you try anything I will kill you and don't think that I will" Morgan threatened as Barry placed his handgun back in his holster.

"Don't worry I won't," Barry said.

"Good now you probably should get yourselves some proper clothes on unless you want to end up walker food" Morgan said half-serious and half-joking

Barry blushed in embarrassment since he was only wearing a hospital gown since he woke up "Uh yeah right, do you have any spare clothes"

"There's some in the spare bedroom Barry" Morgan said.

"Thanks and thank you for stopping me from becoming walker food" Barry joked.

Morgan smiled slightly. this kid has a rather unique sense of humor I think will get along just fine "Your welcome."

Barry went to the spare bedroom Morgan pointed to and picked himself out a white t-shirts, brown jeans, and red colored nike shoes to put on. Barry looked at himself in the mirror "Iris, dad, Joe I don't know where you all are but I hope you are all alive and safe. Dad I hope you got transferred out of prison to somewhere safe. Joe I don't where you are either but I know you would do anything to keep Iris safe and are probably together right now." Barry sighed.

"You ok" Morgan asked

Barry jumped not realizing Morgan was there "Yeah, I'm good" Barry lied.

Morgan raised his eyebrows in suspicion but didn't press. "I just come here to let you know dinners ready." Morgan said leaving Barry be to go eat dinner.

Barry followed after Morgan and saw that there were laps over the place and blinds covered. 'It's dark out already' Barry thought in surprise.

Barry went to sat down at the table with Morgan and Duane to eat dinner.

"So has it been just the two of you" Barry asked.

Morgan sighed "No, my wife was with us she was bitten. Died right in that room you were just in. That fever man it just burned her up inside".

"I'm sorry, I know what's it like to lose someone" Barry said.

"Do you" Morgan said giving him a questioning look.

"Yes, I do when I was 11 years old my mom was murder" Barry said somberly

Morgan had a look of surprise. He never expected Barry to suffer such a tragic experience and at such a young age. He thought he was just giving him pity not something he can relate to.

"Barry I am so sorry" Morgan said in a shock tone of voice.

"It's not your fault Morgan you didn't know. like how I didn't know what happened to your wife." Barry said.

"Still what happened to you, no kid should have to go through that" Morgan said sympathicatilly.

"I wasn't alone I had people who took care of my adopted father Joe and my sister Iris" Barry said.

Morgan smiled "They sound like good people"

"They are you would like them" Barry said.

We began to pick up our spoons to eat then "Daddy blessings" Duane said. Morgan and Duane grabbed their hands together and out stretched theres to my in a gesturing motion.

After a pause Barry grabbed them.

"Lord we thank thee for thy blessings. We ask to watch over us in these crazy days" Morgan said in a prayer.

"Amen" Morgan said.

"Amen" Duane said.

They dug in to eat dinner.

"Any other pro tips you could share with me Morgan" Barry asked.

"Yes, whatever you do don't get bit. Once you do, it's all over you get a fever it burns you out but after awhile you come back." Morgan said in a dead serious manner.

"Ok noted avoid bite attacks got it" Barry said.

*Honk!*

"Dammit" Morgan cursed and got up from his table.

"Turn off the lights" Morgan ordered.

Barry shut off the lights so the walkers wouldn't spot them.

Morgan was looking through a curtain and saw a car headlights flashing on and off. "One of them must have bumped the car. There usually more active at night maybe it's the cool air or me firing that gun, I don't know." Morgan whispered to Barry.

"Daddy, its her" Duane said looking through the doorknob.

"Duane get to bed" Morgan said.

Duane ran to a makeshift bed and began whimpering at seeing his mommy turned into a walker.

Morgan went over to comfort Duane "shh, it's gonna be alright."

Barry looked through the doorknob and saw morgan's wife trying to open the door almost like it remembers when it was alive.

Barry went over to see Duane and Morgan and sat down next to them. "Are you guys ok? What am I saying of course your not." Barry rambled

Morgan smiled, "No, we are not but thank you for your concern."

"Daddy ask him," Duane said.

"My son was wondering if you were a mad scientist that caused all of the craziness." Morgan joked.

"Yeah, thats me I am angry at the world and this me taking my revenge at it." Barry said deciding to play along

The three of them eventually fell asleep that night.

…

Barry woke his eyes to the vision of daylight and saw Morgan and Duane were still asleep.

Barry carefully got up to not wake them. He opened one of the curtains to look outside to see that there were no walkers outside except for one corpse sitting against a mailbox.

"Is the street clear" Morgan questioned.

Barry turned around in surprise that Morgan is up already. "No there doesn't appear to be any except for the corpse lying against the mailbox but I can't tell if it is dead or not." Barry answered.

"Good but that corpse could be a walker not dead, dead" Morgan said.

"Ok, how are we going to take care of him." Barry asked.

"We aren't going to take care of him, you are." Morgan said.

Barry looked at him in shock "what?" Barry said.

"Look, Barry you're going to need to learn how to kill these things because they won't hesitate to kill you," Morgan said.

"Ok, but I can't just go out there and use my gun. You and I both know noise attracts those things." Barry logically stated. So far what Barry could learn from them they aren't very smart and noise seems to attract them.

"I know, which is why I am going to give you something more quiet," Morgan said. Going upstairs to grab his baseball bat and riot gear mask.

Morgan came back with a baseball bat and riot gear mask.

"Whats the mask for." Barry questioned.

"I know the disease usually transfers from bites so, if I were you I would avoid getting blood in your eyes, month, and nose" Morgan explained.

Barry nodded and put the riot gear mask on. Barry went outside with Morgan following behind him.

Barry was about to ask Morgan if he's sure there dead but decided against. Morgan saw his wife die and come back whatever is left of them it isn't human they're already dead.

"Remember it has to be the brain whatever is left them is dead," Morgan said. Taking Barry's silence as hesitation.

Barry nodded and began walking towards the walker that started to get up. Barry got ready to swing and hit the walker hard. Barry bashed its head in with the bat hard. Barry resisted the urge to vomit from looking at the walkers skull cracked open blood oozing out.

"You good?" Morgan asked in concern putting a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I may have a job that visits crime scenes daily but that doesn't mean I'm used to seeing this much blood" Barry said.

"I can imagine this isn't easy for you but these aren't people, at least not anymore," Morgan said.

…

Morgan suggested that we should gather supplies from the other houses to stockpile on food. Right now we managed to find a house with some clothes in it but no food or medical supplies.

Barry's main concern is Joe, Iris and his father he doubts they would still be inside Central City anymore they would try to get away from the danger to somewhere safe.

"Morgan if the military got involved wouldn't they have set up reefuge centers" Barry asked.

Morgan stopped packing clothes with his son Duane that they would need when it gets cold.

Morgan began softly "I don't know how to say this and was hoping I wouldn't have to but last I heard on the radio the military nuked Central city"

The bombshell just went off in Barry's head Central City nuked. He doesn't believe it, Central City gone, he lived there since the very day he was born.

"Wow th-this is a lot to take in Morgan Central City i-is gone…" Barry stammered unable to find the right words.

Morgan walked over to Barry and put his hand on his shoulders, "I'm sorry I know it must be hard to hear."

"Yeah, but my family could have gotten" Barry said hopeful

"Yeah, if they got out they would head to Atlanta it's a refugee center miles down the road. Military said it would be safest had food, water, medicine" Morgan said.

"They also had that disease place" Duane added.

"Centers for Disease Control last I heard they were trying to solve this thing," Morgan said.

"You think they found a cure, vaccine, or some kind of treatment for this virus" Barry asked.

"Maybe, we don't know radio's gone silent since then," Morgan said.

"If, you know all of this then why haven't you gone there with you and your boy?" Barry questioned.

Morgan had a sad look on his face "My wife it took three days before she died and came back. I-I couldn't kill her I know I should have but I couldn't do it. I just didn't have it me"

"That's why you didn't leave because she walking around as one of them. You can't leave her here like this but you also can't put her down." Barry said.

Morgan nodded.

Barry sighed "Morgan can I talk to you private"

Morgan raised eyebrow "Duane can you give me and Barry some space"

Duane nodded and left the room.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Morgan asked but he had a feeling he already knew.

"Your wife, you need to be her down it ain't right to leave her like that" Barry said trying to convince Morgan it needs to be done.

"I can't kill her" Morgan pleaded.

"She wouldn't want the two of you staying cooped up in the place not being able to move on." Barry said.

Morgan fought to control his breathing "What about Duane."

"He doesn't need to see his mommy die twice" Barry said.

Morgan managed to get his breathing under control.

Barry looked at Morgan straight in the eyes "You need closure morgan it is the only way to make yourself feel better"

"How are we going to find her though, I haven't her since last night." Morgan asked.

"We'll handle that problem when we get to it. Right now we need guns and bullets I have a feeling they are gonna be more valuable than gold." Barry said.

Morgan nodded "There was a police station around here they might have weapons"

"Yeah, I remember seeing one with my binoculars when I got out of the hospital," Barry said.

"Where did you get the binoculars and bretta anyway" Morgan asked.

Barry shrugged "I found them in an abandoned military helicopter. There were some military barracks. If the police station turns out to be a bust we can go there."

Morgan nodded. It was a good idea to have another place in mind to search for weapons.

Half an hour later

Morgan started up his car to drive them to the police station to get themselves weapons. Barry was looking outside the neighborhood to see houses broken into and walkers roaming around the area. Barry saw the police station come into view there were few police cruisers.

"Were here" Morgan stated as a matter of fact tone. Staring at the building it appears no has broken in and is still in good condition unlike the houses he's seen in the neighborhood.

"Daddy can I learn how to shoot, I'm old enough" Duane asked.

"Yes, but you need to learn to treat the weapon with respect it's not a toy, understand" Morgan told his son.

Duane nodded.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Morgan asked Barry as he got out of the car a baseball bat in one hand no longer wearing the riot gear mask.

"Yes, Joe taught me how to drive" Barry answered slightly annoyed.

"What about your father? I keep hearing about this step dad of yours" Morgan questioned.

Barry thought about this for a moment. Should he tell him the truth about his dad? From the short time he knew Morgan he could tell that he was a good man, a father and a husband. In many ways he reminds of his step father Joe West Idealistic, honest, kind, and always willing to help others before himself.

"The cops thought he was the one who killed my mom. I tried to tell them it was the man in the yellow suit who killed my mom. There was lightning inside my house but the cops, shrinks they told me what I saw was impossible since that day I have been trying to prove my father's innocence." Barry explained.

Morgan attentively listen to every word Barry said. He was having a hard time believing his dad was innocent and that the man in yellow exist. "Wow, Barry just wow" Morgan said in a shocked tone of voice unable to find the words.

"I get, you don't believe me either that's alright it is what I have been hearing for the past 14 years." Barry said casually like it's an everyday experience.

"No, it's not that I don't believe you, it's all just a little hard to wrap your head around it". Morgan said.

"I know what I saw that night Morgan" Barry stated.

Morgan sighed "Ok, I believe I mean if the dead can come back to life I suppose anything possible."

Barry smiled knowing that there was at least someone who believed him.

They heard growling and saw a walker crawling at the fence.

He has a police uniform indicating he worked here Barry deduced

"C'mon lets get inside before more show up," Barry said.

They all went inside the station were surprised to see that it had not just guns but also hot water.

They all took a quick shower cleaning themselves up savoring every last drop of it knowing they won't have another one at least for awhile.

Barry face was covered in shaving cream as he removed all of the facial hair from his face. Barry cleaned the mirror off the moisture from the air to get a good look at his face. He rubbed his finger under his chin to get rid of the last bit of shaving cream.

"You look 20 years younger" Morgan quipped.

Barry smiled "If I was 20 years younger I would be 5"

"Exactly" Morgan said.

"Where's Duane" Barry asked curious.

"He wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. I told him he needs to stay close if he sees trouble and he comes back inside immediately" Morgan answered.

Barry decided to put his close back on since he was all dried off and done shaving his face off. He went outside to check on Duane to see how he was doing he didn't find as soon as he was out. It made Barry slightly concern since Duane doesn't seem like the type of to disobey his dad and considering what's out there.

It took Barry only a few minutes to locate Duane. He found him with the same woman from the other night Morgan's wife Jenny.

"Mommy" Duane squeaked in surprise at seeing her but the walker didn't see him as her son only one thing food.

Barry realize if he didn't do something fast Duane would be walker food.

"Get away from him" Barry yelled running at her only faster than any normal person could run. Barry slammed into her so hard it sent her flying 10 feet away. Barry looked at himself in surprise one moment he was running over to save Duane the next he slammed into the walker that was about to eat him.

Duane gaped at Barry in surprise and confusion one moment he heard him yell the next he was here attacking his dead mom.

"You ok" Barry asked.

Duane nodded.

Barry turned his attention back to the walker only it didn't get back up. Curious Barry walked over to it to see that it got hit with enough blunt trauma to die from Barry's high speed and moment he traveled at. Barry doesn't know how he got over here fast enough to get to duane and yet he did.

"Let's agree to not tell your dad about this" Barry said. Not sure how he can explain he is going to be able to explain to Morgan he can somehow move at incredible high speeds.

Duane merely nodded.


	2. Central City Gone?

**One week ago**

**Eobard POV**

Eobard didn't expect this. No, no, no. He has been planning this for nearly 15 years and made sure to account for every outside variable that could have happened. So far everything had happened as expected the Particle accelerator exploded Barry ended up being struck by lightning putting him into a coma. He didn't expect the dead coming back to life. How? Eobard wondered.

Eobard knows for a fact it wasn't the Particle accelerator exploding. He made sure everything happened the exact same way just like in the year 2020, the original timeline of when the flash was created. Only this time it exploded in the year 2014 but Eobard doesn't see how that would cause people to come back from the dead. Before he became the Reverse-Flash he used to study Dark matter for nearly his whole life and knows if you harness it and if you can create the right circumstances it can give you superpowers. It was how he was able to figure out how to gain the flash's superpowers in the first place. The particle accelerator caused people to get powers ranging from super strength to teleportation not bring people back from the dead.

The closest thing Eobard could think of what caused this is Bloodwork from what he recalls from the Flash's rogue gallery. No, it can't be him for one Ramsey wasn't even in Central City when star labs exploded. Two Ramsey doesn't become Bloodwork until the year 2019. Three Ramsey powers allows him to use people as incubators, sure they come back from the dead as mindless drones when he kills them but they don't last very long eventually they turned into nothing but a pool of blood.

That's the only good news from these walkers they don't have superhuman strength unlike Bloodwork's drones. The bad news is that though they don't decay in a few minutes and turn into a pool of blood. Eobard managed to figure out the only way to kill these things is to destroy the brain anything else they will just keep coming and they spread through bite to bite contact. At least that was his original Hypothesis but whatever this virus is everyone of us is infected except speedsters. Eobard managed to figure this out by exposing a sample of his blood to walker blood. It was true his speed maybe unstable comes and goes when he least expects it but his cells still had regenerative capabilities. It appears his cells are far too powerful for the disease to infect him meaning If I were to become infected I will not turn into one of them the same can be said if I were to die I won't come back.

Eobard sighed at his holographic journals that he had Gideon create. The original plan was to create the flash to use his speed to get home but right now none of it will matter if the entire human race becomes extinct. It's a good thing he decided to make multiple safe houses all over the world with their own time vaults luckily the CDC was one of them.

"Show me the future Gideon" Eobard asked.

"Of course Dr. Wells" Gideon complied.

"Dr Wells" Eobard mused. That name still feels foreign to him even after impersonating as the man for nearly 15 years. His programic shifter not only allowed him to take his body but also his memories, emotions, and his love. Its weird there are still days he weeps for Tess Morgan a woman he never even knew. Eobard snorted love, it is an emotion he has never experienced before, even when he was an adult he was never really attracted to anyone. That didn't mean he was gay though quite the opposite really he so badly wanted to find the perfect girl for him to spend his entire life with and have children but he never really found anyone. The closest persons he ever really consider his children was Cisco Ramon and Dr Caitlin Snow they stayed with him even after Star labs exploded when everyone else left him.

Eobard was grateful to get them out of Central city in time before it exploded and Barry Allen. He currently had him moved to Harrison Memorial hospital until he woke up. He made sure a camera was installed in his hospital room to keep an eye on him. Eobard didn't want to leave him in Central City as much as he hates Barry he is still his only way to get back home. Moving him to a hospital that had a very low population was the best option since he couldn't bring him here to the CDC. It is a place to work on ways to combat diseases not a hospital to take in patients.

Gideon showed the newspaper article that still says Flash Vanishes In Crisis April 25, 2024. Good Eobard thought the timeline remains intact, at least there will be a future to go back to someday. He took extra precaution to make sure Eddie Thawne is safe assuring his timeline remains intact. Until his connection to the negative speed force is fully restored keeping him safe from timeline changes he needs to make sure Eddie Thawne is kept safe. Last he checked on him he was with a group of people outside of Atlanta probably expecting the military to arrive and save them. Until he can find a way to beat this disease his stay here in the past could be indefinite because of all the unpredictable variables that could happen even if he were to get back to his time period. It could not be his time period anymore? He might never be born if he leaves?

Eobard Sighed frustratedly he was so close to getting back home when the particle accelerator exploded he thought he would be able to just train Barry to get fast enough to travel through time. Now thanks to this unknown disease he is trapped here who knows for how long. There are a few perks to staying here in the past though there are cows for one. Vitro meat in the future is simply too bland and it doesn't have the same juicy warmth whenever he eats a big belly burger. He made new friends out of Cisco and Caitlin. The future is rather bland it doesn't have the same eagerness or drive to learn more about the natural laws of the universe that's another reason why he enjoys the past. He doesn't belong here though everyone here he has met been dead for centuries he isn't even born until 436 years from now.

The only reason he, Caitlin, and Cisco were here and knew ahead of time when the Virus started out as just a rumor that the military was trying to cover up was because of Wade. As much as Eobard dislikes the man, if it wasn't for him enlisting him to find a cure, they never would have gotten out of Central City in time. It was also how he managed to pull a few strings to have Barry Allen move to a secure facility. Wade questioned why I had such a specific person moved so I decided to hit him back with some of his own words. "Sorry but its needs to know." Wade glared at me for doing that but he complied to have Barry Allen moved to a facility when I threaten to stop working altogether.

Despite my reputation being severely damaged when Star labs exploded I was still considered one of the brightest minds on earth. me and Barry are the only people who are immune to this disease so there blood might be the only chance at a cure.

Ramsey Rosso was one of the world's top scientists who were enlisted to start working on a cure and he was one of the world's best Blood specialists. Many of the doctors here commited suicide taking the easy way out having no hope of finding a cure. Eobard didn't blame them with what's happening to everyone outside and knowing their family might be dead. The only scientists left around here are him, Ramsey, Cisco, Caitlin, and a Dr Edwin Jenner. He has already given up though Eobard can tell just by looking at his face after his wife died, sure he might not have decided to opt out but his face is an expression of a man who is broken. A man like that can be dangerous.

"Dr. Jenner can we talk?" Eobard asked.

Dr. Jenner looked up from the picture of his wife Dr. Cadence Jenner. She was infected when examining one of the test subjects that bit her. She asked her husband to use her as research to find a cure and keep going. Dr. Wells managed to learn the disease was very similar to bone cancer so they gave his wife radiation and chemotherapy to see how if it would work all it did was slow down the progression of the disease. He was grateful to at least have more time with her 5 days those 5 days she told him to keep going to find a cure for this disease. Everyone else though opted out commited suicide except for Dr. Wells, Cisco, Dr. Snow, and Dr. Rosso at least he wasn't alone that's one more thing to be grateful for. He was surprised by that and asked why they didn't give up like all of the rest. Ramsey Rosso didn't want to give up because it was taking the easy way out and Brutally honestly stated that my team were cowards and should have kept on fighting. Dr. Wells had faith that we will pull through this and survive stating we honor the dead by fighting for the living. Caitlin Snow experienced the same tragedy he did but wanted to keep going because of Dr. Wells he gave her hope. Cisco Ramon was similar to Dr. Wells being very optimistic that we will pull through this. Each of these reasons gave Jenner a lot to think about. He's read many of Dr. Wells books on quantum physics and papers that he has written he truly is a man ahead of his time. From talking to Dr. Wells he is quite the optimist just like his wife was and a good man. He also felt a lot of sympathy for him when his Particle accelerator failed he can't imagine what it felt like when your life work just went down the drain just in a flash one moment you feel like you succeed the next it all blows up in your face.

"Yes, Dr. Wells is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

Dr. Wells smiled "Actually it's more like I am here to help you"

Jenner Sighed "Look Dr. Wells I appreciate all you've done for me and your team but please I want to be alone right now."

"I know what you are going through" Dr. Wells stated.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to lose someone you love" Jenner angrily said.

"Yes, I do that aching in your heart, the loneliness, it makes you feel like all hope is lost." Dr. Wells said sympathetically.

Jenner expression softened "Who did you lose?"

Dr. Wells began "Tess Morgan, nearly 15 years ago we were on our way to Central City to start our dream together STAR labs."

"What happened?" Jenner asked but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"We were just driving down the road when suddenly I lost control of the car. We crashed I was out not sure for how long but when I woke up Tess Morgan was dead. The police arrived when I just woke up." Dr. Wells finished.

"I-I'm sorry" Jenner apologize realizing Wells understands his pain.

"It isn't your fault what I am trying to say your here alive. We can't give up after one setback" Dr. Wells stated optimistically.

Jenner cracked a small smile "You sound just like wife highly optimistic always having hope. You are also a lot stronger than me."

"I will admit it wasn't easy for me after Tess died but you always have people who will care and worry for you." Dr. Wells said placing a hand on Jenner's shoulder.

"Dr. Wells I think I found something that might help us" Ramsey said.

Dr. Wells gave Jenner one last glance before heading over to Ramsey. Needless to say his words left Jenner deep in thought.

"What have you got Ramsey" Eobard asked walking over to the man to see what he has found. Eobard original was in a wheel pretending to be paralzyed to throw off anyone who might think he is the man in yellow. That was until a disease broke out bringing people back from the dead he remembers Cisco and Caitlin looks of surprise at me walking again so I explained I was working on an experimental piece of technology to give paralyzed patients the ability to walk again. Which was true I had one and gave one to Cisco as proof he smirked at Cisco's look of excitement when he showed him it and asking questions about the inner workings of what makes it tweak and tick.

Ramsey grinned "I think I managed to find a potential cure. Look at this" showing him a table of the virus infecting the brain "Original diagnosis mortality rate was only for a few days" swiping the tablelet "but now." Showing NK cells activating attacking foreign pathogens in the body more effectively.

Eobard had a rare look of being impressed. In the distant future he was considered one of the brightest of his generation. The future he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that a scientist that has been dead for centuries has managed to impress him while none of the ones he works with in the future didn't.

"Fascinating Ramsey but what's strengthening the Natural Killers?" Eobard questioned. Curious what he found that's managed to better combat the virus.

"Dark matter" Ramsey answered.

Dark matter Eobard had a neutral look the moment he said that because he was thinking about the benefits and consequences. Best case scenario: It would work as a treatment that would work as a sterilizing cure erasing the virus from the body. Worst case scenario: It will turn people into meta-walkers? It could make things worse causing the virus to mutate, evolve making the dead coming back to life more dangerous and even harder to find a cure.

"Hmm" Eobard said.

"You don't seem over ecstatic at the fact that one of the elements from your particle accelerator could potentially be a cure?" Ramsey asked.

"Ramsey" Eobard began putting a hand on one of his shoulders "You truly are brilliant" He complimented.

Ramsey smiled at the praise "Thank you Dr. Wells but all of the credit goes to you. Your one who made Dark matter applied rather than theoretical."

"All we need our willing full human test subjects that have been infected with disease." Eobard stated.

"We haven't had any test subjects since" Ramsey said.

"Since Cadence Jenner" Eobard finished

"Here let me see that tablet. I want to show you something" Eobard said taking the tablet.

Ramsey was confused at what he was looking at but then had a look of understanding "The dark matter its-"

"Cause some form of unnatural mutation that is altering someone's gene when injected with dark matter" Eobard said running simulations.

"What kind of mutations? What do you mean by unnatural?" Ramsey questioned

"I'm not exactly sure what kind of mutation but it is unlike anything I have ever seen before." Eobard said.

Ramsey raised an eyebrow "Your not sure what exactly is happening to the person's genome"

"No, dark matter has always been entirely theoretical. We are currently in the unknown here Ramsey until we find someone infected with the disease willing to be the guinea pig there's no telling what this unnatural mutation could do" Eobard lied. He knew injecting dark matter directly in a person would turn them into a meta-human only problem is it would be a coin toss of what powers they would get.

"We have managed to learn that this virus is a more deadly form of bone cancer," Ramsey said. When some of the scientists here commited suicide not all of them took a bullet some took pills to overdose on. They came back as one of them without being bitten this is when we learned that we all infected we all carry this disease since we learned it was like bone cancer we used forms of radiation and chemotherapy. All that did was slow the disease progression down on one of the test subjects she lasted nearly 5 days. Cadence Jenner. Edwin was grateful to have some form of understanding of how the disease works and had more time with his wife.

The military was giving it there all to hold off the undead but it was idiotic of them to create refugee centers to carry thosands of people. All that did was put all the food in one place for the walkers to attack in hordes people tended to respond irrational to what is different rather than thinking with logic and reason. Eobard knew families would try to hide that they were infected out of fear. Which is probably what's causing the military to lose so much ground someone could die from the disease in the middle of the night and come back taking a few others with it. Although he's managed to give Wade and his men more time by making dark matter powered weapons. Cisco and Caitlin were reluctant with the idea at first but once I explained to them how the military were losing control of the cities forced to nuke them.

*Ring!* *Ring!*

"Let me get that" Eobard told Ramsey grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Hello" Eobard greeted.

"Dr. Wells I just came to inform you that Harrison Memorial has been overrun," Gen. Wade said.

"You got Barry Allen, out of there, right" Eobard slowly asked.

"No, of course not, why would I risk all of my men for one civilian" Gen. Wade said.

It took all of Eobard self-control not to snap at him. That is why he put a camera up to monitor him and miniature spy bots to follow him around. No matter he will take care of this situation himself.

"Very well then Wade is that all you wish to inform me of" Eobard said attempting to keep his voice neutral.

There was a long pause for awhile

"No, your accelerator when it exploded it didn't just gave us access to more advanced weaponry." Wade began referring to the dark matter powered weapons Dr. Wells created.

Eobard raised an eyebrow of curiosity. Did he encounter a meta-human? Or was he simply accusing him that his accelerator caused all of this?

"Are you making the accusation that my accelerator caused the dead to come back to life" Eobard calmly replied.

There was slight chuckle on the other end. "No, a Rumor has been going around that my men claim seeing a man light himself on fire. They dubbed him the Burning man if you will. Now I'm not the type of man to start believing in conspiracy theories but if the dead can come back to life anything is possible." Gen. Wade explained.

Burning man? Eobard thought Firestorm. Ronnie and Professor Stein are alive. Thawne was well aware reading through history books in high school that both Ronnie and Stein were the original Firestorm but he wasn't expecting to have a few run ins with Gen. Wade men. That's good though it means Ronnie and Martin are alive and have escaped from Central City.

"And you think my particle accelerator caused this" Eobard said.

"I don't think, I know. Me and my men are losing more ground every single day with these undead bastards." Gen. Wade began.

"And you want me to give you ways to enhance your soldiers the same with the burning man" Eobard finished.

"Yes" Gen. Wade replied.

"There is just one thing that has occured to me Wade. What your men saw is just a rumor so until you have some proof that this so called burning man exists. I can't help you" Eobard lied ending the call. He knew many ways to give his soldiers in enhancements. He can use dark matter to give someone a specific set of superpowers, use a biometric enhancement to temporarily make a soldier stronger beyond the normal baseline human Increasing strength, speed, agility, and reaction time. He could also develop a serum that completely rewrites human DNA and overrides the human healing factor to grow back limbs. It is rather simple reason why doesn't give it to them a man like Wade he cannot be trusted. It was true it would give the military the edge they needed to turn the tides and strong enough to fight off the disease but that's just thing it would cause World War III. As soon as another countries sees a new type of advance or some way to enhance people beyond what it means to be human, they will try to steal it. There is also the fact of alternating timeline by giving people technology decades ahead could cause a cataclysm. The only reason he made dark matter powered weapons is because it was rather minor change. The criminal underworld would have found a way to weaponize dark matter in just a year or two. Right now there was still time to find a cure to beat this disease we really need to figure out a name for it.

"Who was that" Ramsey asked curious.

"General Wade" Eobard said.

The moment Ramsey heard that name he had a scowl on his face. He remembers when Caitlin talked about a military contract STAR labs had a few years ago. Ramsey thought at first STAR labs were planning to make weapons but when Caitlin explained to him it was to give soldiers psychic and telekinetic enhancements and that Dr. Wells was interested in new gene therapies to help treat cancer patients. He also heard about the Serve torturement they gave to grodd he was relieved to see that Dr. Wells shut down the project.

"What did he want?" Ramsey asked with barely contained venom in his voice.

"He said there was a rumor going around his soldiers claimed to see a man who lit himself on fire" Dr. Wells explained.

Ramsey scoffed "What like pyrokinesis or something."

Eobard smiled "No, Pyrokinesis is where you manipulate fire from how Wade's men described this so called burning man he could summon fire at will."

"Please, don't tell me you actually believe they witnessed a man lit himself on fire." Ramsey said.

"Really, dead people coming back to life, is it so hard to believe a man can light himself on fire." Eobard countered.

Ramsey realized Dr. Wells had a valid point but still.

"Ok, then explained to me how it is possible for a man to light himself on fire" Ramsey argued.

"Wade was under the assumption that it was my particle accelerator that created him." Eobard replied.

"And, I don't see that could have created this burning man" Ramsey asked curious where Dr. Wells was going with this.

"My, particle accelerator released a wave of foreign radiation. Its effects on the human body are entirely unknown so there is no telling what it could do" Eobard explained.

"So, you think it is what caused this burning man to have powers?" Ramsey questioned.

"I don't know, maybe there's no telling what my the particle accelerator could have done it released dark matter, x-elements, and antimatter." Eobard answered.

Ramsey was silent for awhile.

"How is caitlin been doing" Eobard decided to ask. She hasn't been the same since Ronnie died and finding out her mother was dead didn't help matters he wouldn't have been surprised if she took the easy way out like everyone else. If it wasn't for him, Ramsey, and Cisco being there for her helping her through her grief she probably would have.

Ramsey was quiet for a moment "She doing a bit better but…"

"Still icy and cold" Eobard finished.

"Yes" Ramsey said.

"She just lost two very important people that she loved it isn't exactly easy to get over" Eobard said.

"I know Caitlin told me how strained her relationship with her mother was. She told me It was one of her many regrets not spending more time with her." Ramsey said.

"I can only imagine" Eobard said. He paused for a moment. "How are you doing" He decided to ask.

"I'm good-" but Eobard interrupted him.

"I am going to stop you right there Ramsey. I am well aware your mother was a scientist as well and she isn't here with you helping us with a cure that means something happened." Eobard said.

"She's dead" Ramsey said deciding to be blunt.

"What happened to her" politely asks

Ramsey sighed. "when the outbreak first started mom found a man walking down the street." Ramsey began. "My mother assumed the poor man was drunk or sick not one the infected. I told her we should just go I knew something was wrong but she insisted that the man needed help stating that 'we are doctors Ramsey our job is to help people.' She walked down the street to see what was wrong with him. One moment everything was fine the next the man tore my mom's throat out everyone ran when they saw it. Me I was filled with pure anger and rage" Ramsey clenching his fists.

Ramsey continued "So I grabbed the first thing I could find to use as a weapon, a brick. He was there eating my mom began to tear her open until hit him across the face with the brick again, again, and again until his face was unrecognizable and my mom she-she-she." Ramsey trembling tears sliding down his face.

Eobard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Hey, I am so sorry for your loss Ramsey."

Ramsey wiped the tears from his face and got better control of his breathing "Its ok you didn't know."

Dr. Wells took off his glasses "You know Cisco has been working on a way to make radiation more precise to better target disease maybe you could help him with I hear you some experience in radiation." Cisco suggested to work on a way to make radiation therapy more precise to better target only infected cells without damaging healthy ones as a method of curing the disease.

"That's not a bad idea Dr. Wells but what about my idea to use dark matter?" Ramsey asked.

"Well, until we can get ourselves a test subject for the disease. We are stuck here playing the waiting game unless your volunteering." Dr. Wells joked.

"Umm, no thank you I prefer not to get a bite taken out of me" Ramsey quibbed playing along. He found Dr. Wells sense of humor to be rather dry but also quite funny how deadly serious he can be.

Eobard smiled "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Heading to his time vault built into the CDC. He looks around to make sure no one is there then presses a hand against the wall. The timevault opens Eobard walks inside to see his famous/infamous Reverse-Flash suit with the tachyon he built from the schematics he stole- borrowed indefinitely from mercury labs. It is rather unfortunate Christina Mcgee is dead when he went to Mercury labs he found out she was bitten by one of her lab workers. Eobard doesn't know what compelled him to try to save her there was no benefit from maybe he didn't Christina to die a painful death being ripped apart and coming back as one of them or it was because he had Harrison Wells memories in some twisted way he cared for her. Christina was well aware the bite was going to kill her she asked me to kill her I did I grabbed a knife stabbed her in the head then quickly grabbed the schematics for the tachyons and got out of there.

Eobard sighed "Gideon show bring of camera 15"

"Of course Dr. Wells" Gideon replied. Showing Barry Allen in a hospital room asleep.

"How are his IV fluids" Eobard asked.

"His IV fluids are about 50% depleted" Gideon answered.

Eobard sighed at this if there was one drawback of having superspeed it was the fact you needed at least 10,000 calories a day. This outbreak isn't going to be much help either it is going to make getting food more difficult.

"If his IV fluids start to run out let me know" Eobard said.

"Of course Dr. Wells" Gideon said turning off the camera.

**Martin POV**

If there was one thing that Martin was it is that he is a genius. He had at least 5 phds to his name. He didn't believe in baby steps sure the old saying slow and steady wins in some cases but that is not always true.

That is why he kept himself calmed when a few weeks ago he somehow ended up in someone else's body. One moment he was fine carrying one his newest invention that would change the world the next he just blacked out and woke up as somebody else. He went to go look for his wife when he found her. She didn't even recognize him, he tried to tell her it's me your husband Martin she respond with fear and called the police.

Martin managed to learn it was the FIRESTORM matrix that merged him and Ronald together gifting them superpowers he was able to summon fire from his hands and use it to fly. He could feel Ronald's fear and panic he kept him buried to protect Dr. Snow he felt a little guilty about it but if he didn't, they most likely would have gotten her killed.

Unfortunately things had to go from bad to worse. Martin means that quite literally some sort of disease is going around where people are coming back to life and eating other people. He was forced to kill a few of them by burning them alive Martin knew they were already dead the fire didn't even phase them so he didn't hold back he burned them alive to nothing but ash. He needed to avoid getting bitten at all costs so if there were too many of them he flew away.

The military came in and tried to contain the disease in Central City emphasis on tried they were losing more ground to the undead by the day. Martin was smart enough to know very soon the military were going to nuke the city he had to get his wife out of here. He felt extreme guilt when he wasn't able to find Ronalds girlfriend Caitlin Snow he looked at all of the places Ronald told him to look but he couldn't find her. He had extreme guilt he wasn't able to do more to help Ronald. He remembers watching from afar when the city was nuked killing thousands of people Martin had swirl of emotions when it happened Guilt he wasn't able to help all of those people, Anger at the fact that the military chose to nuke the city, and Sadness that his home was gone he lived in Central City for nearly his whole life.

Now he is currently trying to survive with his wife Carlyssa he just needs to convince her it is him Martin her husband.

"What do want from?" Carlyssa asked afraid of this man who light himself on fire.

"Carlyssa I know I may not look like your husband but I am it's me Martin Stein" Firestorm explained.

"You are not my husband" She cried.

Martin realize this isn't going to work the only way he is going to convince her that he is indeed her husband he needs to tell her something only he would know.

"I am, you never had a favorite you always picked stripes" Firestorm said.

"How do you know that?" She asked confused.

"That is because I am your husband" Firestorm answered.

"Martin?" She asked reaching to touch him.

He flinched at the contact and backed away. "Yes, I am but I need to stay away from me"

"Why?" She asked confused again.

"It's a long story but we've got time" Firestorm said with a slight smile.

Firestorm went on to explain everything about how he was in someone else's body and how he was able to summon fire.

Needless to say Carlyssa was speechless "Wow, Martin I don't even know what to say."

"I know its a lot to take in but its true" Firestorm said.

"That's the understatement of the century Martin." She replied.

"I'm sorry" Firestorm apologize

"For what?" Carlyssa asks.

"For not being a better husband and being there for you more" Firestorm explained.

"Oh, Martin you have nothing to apologize for. What happened to you was completely out of your control." Carlyssa said.

"Not what I am talking. I am talking about the fact that my life's work shouldn't have been a nobel prize winning physicist. It should have been the best husband I could possibly be." Firestorm said.

Firestorm could keep it in anymore so he hugged her tears sliding down his face. "I missed you so much" Firestorm cried.

Carlyssa was surprised by the jester but wholeheartedly accepted it.

Martin was relieved to be with his wife again but he saved his wife but saved to save Ronald's what does that make him? One side of him said a good husband and another said not a good man, that's for sure.

**Author Notes: Bet you weren't expecting another chapter this soon, eh? This something I was planning to do address in chapter one but I decided to split them apart but I have no fear the next chapter we will continue where we left off with Duane and Barry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Barry winced under Morgan's loud voice while Duane looked scared, ashamed of himself, and feeling guilty. He and Duane agreed not to tell his dad that he was somehow able to move fast enough and at a high enough velocity to get to Duane in time before his mom decided to take a bite out of him. Duane was reculent to tell his dad about his encounter with his mom but after Barry convinced that he had a right to know. Duane bluntly told his dad of what happened ripping it off like a band-aid on a wound as expected he was angry.

"Morgan I get that your upset but what's done is done. Duane alive and in one piece isn't what's important." Barry said speaking in a calm tone of voice trying to ease his wraith.

Morgan glared at Barry "That's not the point. The point is that he wandered off on his own and nearly got himself killed. If you weren't there he would be dead."

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to wander off." Duane said quietly speaking in a shaky tone of voice.

"You nearly got yourself killed. You could have died." Morgan scolded.

"I know it's just I saw mom and-" but Morgan cut Duane off

"Wait a minute it was your mother?" Morgan asked. Duane nodded. "Barry could you give me and my son some alone time."

"I'll be inside the armory if you need me." Barry informed him to leave.

Duane groaned knowing it was going to be a long lecture.

The door to the police armory was unlocked thankfully but the real obstacle in the way were the padlocks containing the guns and ammo. He examined it to see it would only open if he had a key he could try to break the locks but Barry quickly tossed that idea out of the way it would take too long not to mention make lots of noise. Or they could use Morgan's gun to break the locks it would draw attention but as long as they moved fast.

An idea popped Barry's head. He remembered how he was able to move at superspeed to save Duane's life if he vibrates his hand fast enough the lock might just break. Barry saw a police duffle bag that'll come in handy. It should be able to hold lots of supplies not just the guns here but also food and medical supplies.

"Ya find anything?" A familiar voice asked.

Barry turned around to see it was Morgan. "Yeah I found lots of guns and ammo here but they're all locked."

Morgan sighed in frustration that clearly said 'Of course it is.'

"So how did talking to your son go?" Barry asked trying to change the subject noticing Morgan's frustration.

"I'm not done talking to him yet." Morgan answered the expression hardened but then his expression softened. "No I came here to properly thank you for saving my son's life."

"It was nothing." Barry said modestly

"No it wasn't nothing you saved his life that makes you a good man Barry in my book if you weren't here my son would be…." He trailed off.

Barry placed a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder. "He isn't he's still here alive and well."

"You were right though I should have put her down but I didn't it nearly cost my son's life." Morgan admitted feeling guilty it was stupid he should have put her down when he had the chance but he didn't.

"Morgan what happened to your wife wasn't your fault you didn't create this virus." Barry said trying to ease Morgan's guilt.

"Maybe." Morgan murmured walking past Barry turning his attention to one of the locks.

"We could try to look around for the keys." Barry suggested.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed. "I'll search around the front desk of where the sheriff worked."

As soon as Morgan was out of earshot Barry vibrated his hand as fast he could with lock. The lock successfully broke.

Barry grinned excitedly at his cool new ability he wonders if he has any other Superpowers he'll have to experiment with later for now he needs to focus on finding his family.

Barry was surveying around the lockers one moment all of the guns were inside the locker the next they were all neatly organized in the duffle bag he found earlier.

Barry had a proud smirk on his that just said 'awesome but it quickly changed into frown when he realized it would look suspicious to Morgan. It's not that Barry didn't trust Morgan far from he liked Morgan he was kind, a man of integrity from the short time Barry knew him. Who would always try to do the right thing and do right by his family and is steadfastly loyal to those he trusts.

Barry sighed grabbing the duffle bag deciding to look around the police station for a bit to see if there's any supplies he can find. He saw a sign that said offices probably just had nothing more than useless paperwork but Barry decided it was worth a try. Yep nothing but paperwork he looked around and found nothing but blank sheets of paper and paper clips.

Barry spotted the wall of fame that title 'OFFICERS WHO LOST THEIR LIVES.' One of the pictures was the officer he saw earlier from outside the police station. The picture was titled Rick Grimes lost his life in a police chase a python was on displayed Barry deduced it belonged to him. None of these people deserved to die torn apart by the dead eaten alive Barry wouldn't wish that kind of fate on his worst enemy.

Barry grabbed a stapler to grab the gun. He isn't sure whether it is a fake gun or a real one but it might come in handy. He hesitated for a moment would the alarm sound if he broke it? no. The alarm would have rang the moment he and Morgan entered this place.

He smashed the stapler against the glass carefully avoiding the shards not to cut himself. He opened the barrel to reveal at least two bullets still loaded inside of them he'll need to get all the ammo he can get. If the virus has affected the entire world that means the death toll could be in the 100 millions perhaps even higher. Barry just hopes his Sister Iris and step dad Joe are alright and his real father but the chances were pretty slim if the city was under threat of nuclear detonation then it was highly unlikely the military would care about evacuating prisoners. Barry wanted to hold onto the tiny bit of hope that Joe would help get Henry out of their he would at least try right?

Shaking his head Barry placed the gun in his left hollister he found lying in the armory the only way of getting any answers is going to Atlanta. He just hopes Morgan and Duane decided to come with him. He didn't feel comfortable leaving them here. He needs to find Morgan to let him know he's got the guns. It's been long enough and he came up with a half decent lie at least. Barry is a terrible liar it isn't because he can't come up with any good ones it's just he always acts suspicious that gives off he is definitely hiding something.

By the time Barry found Morgan he saw him throwing stuff off a desk an obvious sign he is frustrated.

"Morgan." Barry called out his name.

"What?" Morgan snapped his expression an angry one but as soon as he saw Barry with the bag of guns his face had a smile on it.

"You got the guns." Morgan said walking up to him wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Barry grinned. "Yep there were around a dozen hand guns. Three rifles and two shotguns. Around 1,000 rounds give or take."

Barry was stunned for a moment. How did I remember all that? Barry never really had a photographic memory sure he had a pretty good memory. He can remember information better than most people but he could never remember everything he saw. Was that a side effect of the powers? A sub-power if you will? Possible it could mean he doesn't just move super fast as well but is able to process information a whole lot faster therefore giving him a photographic memory if you will. This just keeps getting cooler and cooler. First he is able to move incredibly fast now he's probably become the smartest man alive just now.

Morgan raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You counted all the bullets and weapons that fast."

"I'm a quick worker." Barry excused.

Morgan shook his head grabbing a glock 18 out of the bag making sure it is locked and loaded.

"So what's the plan?' Barry inquired.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"I mean are you planning to stay here for a couple more days or are we heading to Atlanta." Barry asks.

Morgan sighed. "I think it is about time my son and I leave this place it's starting to become nothing more than a death trap."

"I think we should take one of the police cruisers." Barry suggested.

He nodded.

While Morgan was getting the car started, he asked Barry to keep an eye on his son for him. He was all too happy to oblige. He likes Duane. He reminds him of himself when he was a kid.

"Are you a Superhero?" Duane asked curious.

Barry paused at the question for a moment, unsure how to answer. He would agree with the super part since he is able to travel not sure how fast but he had to have gone pretty fast if he was able to kill a walker by just running into it. Heroes usually save people for a living Barry supposes in a way he has saved people for a living by cracking cases as a CSI.

"No I'm not. I discovered my powers for the first time when you were in danger." He answered honestly.

"Oh." Duane said with clear disappointment on his face but his expression immediately brightened up again. "But this could be like your origin story right?"

"Well I suppose." Barry admitted. He has always searched for the impossible. Now he is impossible. This could be his origin story of becoming a hero.

Duane's eyes sparkled at the prospect. "Awesome are you gonna create a costume for yourself as well."

Barry raised his hand. "Hey slow down their little guy I'm still having trouble processing all this."

It was true he very much was having trouble processing what he is able to do. Duane did make a point he should probably create a costume for himself his speed would tread when he was running causing his shoes to be lit on fire. The question is where is he going to find the materials to make it.

"Barry! Duane!" Morgan called out hand on the driver door. "I got all the supplies in get in here."

"Well you heard your dad we better get moving." Barry said. Duane nodded walking beside Barry entering the back door while Barry rides shotgun.

Morgan closed the door plugging the keys inside the ignition starting the car up. He put the car in reverse leaving the police station behind them.

Barry turned his attention to the radio tuning the transmission to see if anyone else was out there but he kept getting static no matter how hard he tried.

"Radio's transmission went out a few weeks ago." Morgan remarked at Barry's attempts at tuning the radio.

Barry kept trying anyway. "You never know there could be people out there who need help."

Morgan chuckled lightly. "I am beginning to think you have a hero-complex."

Barry blushed in embarrassment. "I'm just trying to do the right thing."

Morgan smirked. "I know you are."

They passed a sign that said Atlanta 20 miles out.

"How much fuel does the car have?" Barry inquired seeing that they were still 20 miles away from Atlanta.

"Half a tank." Morgan answered. "Should be enough to get us there." Or at least Morgan hopes so the last thing he wants is for them to be stranded in the middle of the road.

Morgan hates it when he's wrong the tank ran out the moment they saw Atlanta upon the horizon.

"Were out of gas aren't we?" Duane asked scared at the thought of being trapped in the middle of the road where walkers could come out anywhere and at anytime.

"Yes." Morgan answered honestly deciding not to sugarcoat it. "There are no walkers around son we should be fine all we are some more gas."

"Can't we just walk it." Barry suggested it wasn't that far.

Morgan scoffed. "I hate to break it you Barry but a walk like that will take hours."

Morgan didn't have a watch on him but the sun was already halfway in the sky meaning in a few hours the sun will be setting or it will be dark out. Walkers are more active at night. He doesn't want to risk walking to Atlanta. Their best option is to look for some gas even a few drops of it can mean the difference between life and death.

"Alright then where are we going to find gas?" Barry asked.

Morgan paused for a moment thinking.

"There was a farm we passed by earlier they might have some gas." Morgan reminded

"And if they don't?" Barry asked

Morgan grimaced. "They better." Exiting the police cruiser.

Barry felt digusted at this an entire family commiting suicide simply because they had no hope or strength to keep going. Barry suggested Morgan and Duane go search inside the barn while he searched the farmhouse but Barry is really wishing he picked the barn instead. Barry being a CSI could clearly see the farmer killed his wife then children and then shot himself. Barry managed to suppress the urge to vomit at all of the blood and goren what he witnessed today will stay burned inside his mind forever.

He ran out of the farmhouse at superspeed by accident. It didn't go unnoticed by him one detail he did not notice until now was that he creates a trail of orange lightning. Interesting it appears every time he runs he creates a trail of lightning. Orange Lightning just like the night his mother died the person who killed his mother is like me he realized. Barry believed that without doubt there was one key difference between him in the man in yellow his lightning was red while Barry's was orange. He is just glad there was some form of good news for him today. He is getting closer to catching his mom's killer Morgan wasn't around so now would be a good time to flex his powers.

Barry could try to scout out Atlanta while Morgan and Duane search the Barn he'll be out quick and easy it'll be like he was never gone.

He sped off to the main road but skid to a stop when his shoes caught on fire.

Barry panicked stomping his shoes on the ground in an effort to put the fire out. Looks like I was right about my theory running will create friction he is going to need to find a way around that. Barry highly doubts their shoes around that are in perfect condition now since this apocalypse started. It's already been a month and the army has resorted to bombing cities.

Barry got on his feet running but went a little easier on the running not moving as fast as before but still closing the distance between him and the city.

Barry stopped when he was on the outskirts of the city. He was annoyed that he had to stop every 5 seconds to stomp fire out of his shoes. Atlanta has seen better days. All of these buildings are old and run down there were sandbags, artillery, and a broken down tank a clear sign that the military has been here. Barry heard growling and saw two walkers coming out of a bus fingers twitching reaching for his gun but decided against no need to waste ammo there is only a few of them.

Barry saw the reflection of a helicopter on one of the old buildings windows. Barry quickly turned the corner to locate where the helicopter was but that was a mistake. He was met with a horde of walkers he froze in fear at seeing so many of them there had to be hundreds of them, maybe even a thousand. The realization hit Barry like a baseball bat to the stomach. There were no evacuation centers in Atlanta. They got in they got the soldiers they got everybody they tried to protect.

The walkers groaned walking to their next meal.

Barry snapped out of his thought process he needed to move fast if he wanted to live. He quickly turned the corner but was only met with more of them he looked to the left only to have even walkers. The way Barry came was filled with walkers as well he was surrounded he needed to act fast. He could try to charge past them at Superspeed but dismissed that idea they were too many of them and he doesn't have enough ammo all he had on him was the python from the display case he grabbed. Barry isn't careless enough to not make sure it was loaded but six rounds wouldn't make much of a difference with the amount of walkers there are.

The tank Barry quickly started climbing to the top but was stopped by a walker grabbing his leg. He kicked the walker in the face getting it off his foot and resumed climbing to the hatch. He opened it climbing inside closing the hatch preventing anymore walkers from getting inside. The good news is that Barry is safe from the walkers now. Bad news he is trapped.

Barry slammed his head in frustration he's trapped if the walkers won't kill him thirst and starvation will. What kind of god would do this to humanity just condemn them letting them be torn apart from a slow agonizing death? Those things used to be people for crying out loud none of them deserved to die they were people they all had jobs, family, and friends they all loved and cared about. Some of them probably were friends and family wandering the Earth looking for their next meal.

Barry felt angry he didn't do angry he was always the calm rational type guy always thinking it is better to just let things slide but right now he was indeed very angry. Specifically for the army failing to protect these people at allowing this virus to spread and at god (If there is one). Barry wasn't the type of person into religion all that much nor with the term fate especially how his dad always talks about everything that happens for a reason. He really hated it when he said that it meant we had no control over our lives. Barry always believed that there was indeed a god watching over humanity protecting them and guiding them but right now he isn't so sure anymore. What kind of god would allow something like this to happen?

The only answer he received was a groan a dead soldier coming back to life crawling towards Barry. Barry only saw the walker as the perfect practice dummy to take out his anger and frustrations on. He didn't care that he was being dumb and careless all he wanted was something anything to help vent his anger and frustrations on.

Barry picked up the walker by its hair grunting with effort as he slammed the walker head against the inner tank wall again and again until it was nothing more than a smear of blood. The skull was cracked open blood pouring out Barry was pretty sure he saw bits of the brain as well. Barry pants catching his breath his father, Joe, and Iris could have came through here the thought of them being a walker made Barry's chest tighten in pain. He would never be able to prove his father is innocent. He would never be able to tell Iris his true feelings about her. He would never be able to talk to the man who took him in when he was just a kid ever again.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed on his knees crying guilt over taking him at all the regrets he had. The chances that they are alive now are pretty slim.

He turned his heart off he couldn't allow his personal feelings to get in the way if they are indeed dead they wouldn't want you laying down here crying feeling sorry for yourself. They would want you to get up and keep going for them they're gone but not dead. They would have gotten to safety somewhere. Whoever did this they won't get away with this. He knows for a fact this virus was created in a lab. It's too unnatural to be any ordinary disease. He promises he will hunt this person down to the ends of the Earth to make them pay for all of the people he's killed.

Barry heard static from his Walkie talkie inside his pocket he and Morgan each had one in case they got separated.

Barry grabbed the walkie talkie from his pocket and pressed the button.

"Hello Morgan are you there?" He asked speaking in a slight shake tone with the realization his entire family might be dead.

It was quiet for a moment before Morgan answered.

"Barry that you? Where are you? I tried to look for you inside the farmhouse but you weren't there." Morgan inquired worry in his voice.

"I am inside a tank." He answered honestly.

"What? How did you-? Explain?" Morgan demanded.

"I decided to scout ahead to Atlanta survey the city." He admitted.

"Why are you? How are you even in Atlanta right now?" Morgan demanded to know the confusion and anger of betrayal in his voice.

"I kind of ran here." He nervously answered.

"Ran?" Morgan feels even more confused.

"It's a long story." Barry evasively said. "But that's not the point. The point is the city is overrun with walkers."

"What? Oh that's great, just great." Morgan sarcastically said annoyance overriding his anger.

"Morgan listen to me get you and your boy someplace safe Atlanta is a no go." Barry ordered not wanting Morgan to put his life in danger for him.

"What about you? You're still in the city aren't you?" Morgan inquired worry and concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm inside a tank surrounded by walkers." Barry answered.

"Just hold on I'll-

"No." Barry said cutting him off.

"What? You can't be serious I'm not leaving you!" Morgan shouted he is not leaving this man behind his anger and suspicion being overridden by Morgan's gratitude for the person who saved his son's life.

"Okay let's say if you get here. Then what huh? The tank I'm inside is surrounded by thousands of walkers. How do you plan to get them away?" Barry argued.

Morgan paused for a moment realizing he had a point if he gets to the spot where Barry is trapped at what can he do?

Morgan rubbed his forehead trying to come up with some sort of plan to rescue Barry. The guns not enough ammo would just draw more of them he would be overrun in minutes. He could try to distract them but Barry did say there were thousands and he's got a feeling he wasn't exaggerating. The police cruiser would be a good distraction the siren would create a lot of noise if there was any gas inside of it. It was stupid of him he should've brought extra gas cans with them or at least make sure the tank was full.

The horse from the Barn they found walkers are hungry if they want food they'll get some. He didn't feel comfortable sacrificing the horse to save Barry considering this the first animal his son has seen in awhile and has been giving him a lot of attention but it was the only option they had.

Morgan walked over to the side of the Police cruiser where Duane was petting the horse.

"Son I need you to get inside the police Cruiser and make sure the door is locked. If any walkers come hide." Morgan commanded grabbing the horses reins.

"Dad is there something wrong?" Duane asked.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah Barry he's in danger I need to help him."

"Let me come with you." Duane said.

"No you're staying here until I get back." Morgan demanded.

"But I want to help." Duane argued.

"Well I don't want your help. I want you to be safe." Morgan countered.

"But dad-" Duane tried to argue however Morgan cut him off.

"No your staying here understood." Morgan ordered.

Duane sighed. "Yes dad." Getting inside the back seat of the police curiser.

Morgan threw the duffle bag of guns climbing onto the horse whipping reins speeding to Atlanta.

"_Hey you in the tank having fun down their?"_

Barry had his day of surprises but didn't expect to hear the sound someone else's voice.

Barry quickly grabbed the other end of the radio of where the voice is coming from.

"Hello." Barry greeted

"_You alive down there?"_

Barry snorted. "I wouldn't be talking to you right if I wasn't alive now would I?"

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"Who are you? Is there anything you can do to help me?" Barry asked.

"_Umm no not that I can see. Oh man should see from where I am pretty much every walker in the area is on the tank trying to get to you."_

"Any id-" Barry didn't get a chance to ask as his voice was cut off by gunshots.

"What's going on out there?" Barry inquired.

"_There some guy out there with a horse opening fire on walkers."_

"Does he have a buzz cut haircut and is African American?" Barry questioned.

"_Uh yeah. How do you know that?"_

"His name is Morgan Jones." Barry answered.

Morgan successfully managed to locate the tank it was crawling with them. He never saw so many walkers all at once. That's Morgan decided the best way to grab their attention is to create lots of noise.

"Hey walkers you want food there's some fresh meat over here!" Morgan shouted fire his gun off into the air grabbing the attention of every single walker in the area.

Morgan couldn't help but gulp at the sight of so many he looked at horse shaking with fear wanting to leave the area.

"I'm sorry." He remorsefully said shooting the horse into the stomach.

The horse cried out in pain thrashing on the road out in pain the walkers went for the bait eating the horse alive.

Morgan headed for an Alleyway only to be cut off by more walkers. He tried circling around the other way but was cut off by even more walkers. Morgan drew his side arm beginning to unload on them.

Barry found the courage to open the hatch Magnum ready to fire if necessary but to his surprise there were no walkers on the tank in fact the frontside was completely cleared. The backside of the tank on the other hand was filled to the brim with them chasing somebody Barry got a good look to see it Morgan single handedly trying to hold the walkers off.

"Morgan get out of there!" Barry yelled out in fear and worry for Morgan's safety.

Morgan waved his hand. "Go get out of here find my son promise to protect him with your life and tell him that I love him."

The walkers were overwhelming Morgan. Barry could see time slowing down he needed to get to Morgan and fast. The only way to get to him is through the walkers. Barry ran colliding into the herd of walkers he tripped but that didn't stop him he kept on running. He could see a walker grabbing Morgan by the arm getting ready to take a bite out of him. He slammed into the last pack of walkers grabbing Morgan by the waist carrying him to the other side of the street.

Morgan blinked. "What the? How did I?" One moment he felt a walker grabbing he knew it was over even if he managed to reach for another gun in the duffle bag he was dead but somehow he ended up on the other side of the street one question entering his mind. How the hell am I still alive?

"You okay?" Barry asked hand on his shoulder.

Morgan just began to notice Barry alongside him.

Growling could be heard the walkers were walking over to them hoping for a quick bite to eat.

"There's no time for that we need to get out of here." Morgan commanded still a bit bewildered at what just happened.

"C'mon over here." A new voice called out unknown to Morgan but to Barry it was familiar.

There was an Alleyway with a chain linked fence to reveal an asian kid or a young adult.

Normally Morgan would be distrusting of strangers not listening to them but considering they were becoming quickly surrounded by walkers he was all too happy to comply.

They followed the kid down an Alleyway who went up a ladder leading to the roof of a building.

Morgan froze noticing walkers coming in front of them.

"C'mon what are you waiting for?!" The kid shouted.

"You heard him Morgan start climbing the ladder." Barry ordered.

Morgan climbed the ladder following the kid to the top Barry followed soon after. Morgan gave Barry hand climbing up the ladder pulling him up.

"You okay?" Morgan asked concerned noticing how tired Barry looked.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Barry excused.

Technically that was a lie when he started climbing up the ladder he started feeling dizzy, nauseous, and a bit weak

"You sure?" Morgan asked.

Barry nodded. "Yeah just give me a minute."

"I'm Glenn." The kid introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Morgan and this here is my friend Barry." Morgan said, shaking the kid's hand.

"Yeah I thought I recognized the voice we talked on the radio while you were inside the tank." Glenn reminded him.

"I know thanks for your help Glenn." Barry said balancing himself on the railing.

"Are you sure you okay man?" Glenn asked.

"I'm fine." Barry assured him.

"If you say so." Glenn complied deciding it would be best to just let it go.

He walked over to the ladder looking up "On the bright it will be the fall that kills us. I'm glass half full kind of guy."

Morgan snorted shaking his head while Glenn proceeded to climb up the ladder.

Morgan placed a hand on the ladder. "Barry you coming or what?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." Barry answered.

Morgan was still unsure and worried for Barry but proceeded to climb the ladder.

Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden? I hope this doesn't impair my ability to run. A question pondering his mind unfortunately Barry is about to find out pretty soon even for a man who can move at Superspeed has his limitations.


End file.
